Lemonade
by immortal chord
Summary: Because not everyone is able to stay sane in the process of rebirth...should you help? Who do you help? ...join Akatsuki...? "life screwed my reality, I'm just returning the favor" OCx?
1. Step 1: Go To Amegakure

A/N: Hello my lovelies, first story first chapter, this is just the prologue setting the plot up, Iv'e been a sissy long enough HERE WE GO!

Disclaimer: What if I was to say I AM Masashi Kishimoto? Would that effectively break the universe? Fiiiine, I don't own Naruto...happy?

* * *

Lemonade

**Cue the directionally challenged young lass**

The boat dipped and swayed "ugh" I groaned into my hands, a week in and we're still not there yet. The boat steerer looked over to me "you alright kid?" I groaned even louder in answer "if you're going to be sick lean out of the boat, I don't want to be smelling that for a month" he grouched twisting the airvane harshly, nearly causing me to tip over the boat and into the water. I settled, putting my head between my knees, hoping my nausea would fade.

The man across from me (most likely a civilian) cleared his throat trying to get my attention, I ignored him "those chains around your wrists...you run into the law lately boy?" I peeked up scowling at him "I'm a girl" I growled, he looked me over more closely. His daughter (and or very young wife) who was watching our exchange looked over to me curiously, growing more comfortable now that it was known that I'm of her own gender "you're a long way from home sweety, how did you end up in fire country all by yourself?" she asked noticing my snow plate sewn into my white scarf, the only clean thing on me, I must look like hell.

_I wonder if she knows what the slash across it means? Probably, but since this body's so young looking she's probably underestimating me, ugh._

"Aah, well I was…I was" I floundered trying to come up with a lie on the spot, but came up with blanks, why would a teenager be shackled?...I got caught graffiting? _Man I suck at lying..._

The man looked at me expectantly, knowing I was trying to weasel out a false answer "I just wanted to help" I sighed looking at my pale shackled hands. "Really..." I whispered. _Sure I might have waltzes into the Hokage's office unannounced through his window, -_much like Jiraiya, I just wanted to try it _once- spouting visions of the future, and telling him he was going to die _might've _seemed like I was threatening him, but I just couldn't win in that situation._

I chuckled at the memory, now that I thought about it it was a seriously foolish move, I shook my head trying and failing to tune out the rocking of the boat "but Konoha accused me of trying to...harm the Hokage, and threw me in jail" _more like tortured me, but civilians don't need to know that_.

The girl grabbed the man's hands and held them in her own "my my, but you don't look like you could hurt a fly" my eyebrow twitched, she doesn't need to act so motherly to me.

"How did you escape?" the man questioned, "aa-h, the guard who was taking me to get-" _publicly __executed_ "...shot behind the shed, took a tumble down the stairs" and I'm not one to waste chances, so while he was busy breaking his neck, I got my sweet ass out of there. The wife spoke up after a quiet pause "We are also on the run, we're eloping" she smiled shyly at their joined fingers the man smiled down at her lovingly, my eyebrows raised. I half smiled looking away from the scene "congratulations" I rubbed the back of my head, my other chained hand awkwardly trailing after. _I want a love like that..._

"So you are going to Kirigakure to escape your pursuers?" The wife asked curiously "I'm not going to Kiri?" I blinked owlishly at her "...I'm going to Ame" I said slowly, the husband frowned at me "...you mean Amegakure? I nodded "yeah".

"Amegakure is in the opposite direction kid, near Konohagakure" the boatman pitched in.

I stared at him in horror.

"...but water country is here, wouldn't rain be over here also?" I mumbled starting to sweat slightly, the boat swaying coming back full force.

He shook his head at my stupidity.

I leaned over, and vomited on my lap, the floor of the boat, and my bare feet. The couple quickly went to the bow of the boat, pity clear on their faces. While the boat steerer cursed at me till he was blue in the face.

...I just crossed an entire ocean for no reason.


	2. Step 2: Join The Akatsuki

A/N: Here it is the first chapter, from now on you might not want to trust anything this female OC says, she doesn't even trust herself, I'm gunna ease you into her insanity bit-by-bit~

POLL: I've always loved it when authors would ask our imput on an important (or not so important) decisions, for those of you reading this on 7/27/14-7/5/14 check out my profile for her possible Jobs

Disclaimer: Don't own it, stop bugging me about it

Warning: Torture, Hidan's language

* * *

**Fun times with immortal boy's**

2 years later…

My heart quickened as I walked through Amegakure, sneaking past the guard's wasn't really much of a problem so much as the rain soaking me to the bone, which Nagato uses to sense intruders. _I wonder if he would show up himself, or send a lackey to get rid of me_ "stop where you are" a voice said calmly from behind making me slip in a puddle "well, that answers that question" I grumbled, pushing myself to my feet, and turned to face the orange haired man.

"Hey there face piercings, I want to join your group" I said bowing slightly, he glided forward. I lurched backwards as he whipped out a hand "wait, wait! let me explain, you and Akatsuki are going to fail! I wanna help!" I sputtered out as quickly as I could, I held my palms up in defense when he placed a hand my head.

I felt his grip on my skull squeezing in warning "ooh?, and how do you know this child?", "my life is shit that's how I know!" I giggled, my head started hurting. "Ah! ok ok, my name is Koori, and I was reincarnated into this world, and in my old world there was-" the puppet threw me into the concrete. _I guess he doesn't believe me..._

I laid on the floor hoping that if I didn't move, he would be less prone to attack and kill me "You're Nagato-sama" I whispered, he froze in shock. When his eye's narrowed, I continued "...The Sannin Jiraiya trained 3 war orphans, the orphans tired of war and wanting to see peace throughout the land, so they created Akatsuki with Yahi-" my vision turned black.

A burning numbness in my nose woke me instantly, I looked up with blurry vision, standing in front of me was Hidan with his fist aloft, and shirt open, I blushed _no stop it body_ "I wanna wake up like this every morning, it's highly effective" my voice sounded nasally. I reached up to poke and prod my bleeding nose, only to find that my arms were strapped to a chair by metal cuffs. I blinked stupidly down at them _deja vu_, I lurched my head up looking at his smirking face "I'll tell you everything I know willingly" I smiled tilting my head cutely "so you can save your strength".

"Tell me, what would you do for a klondike bar?" he asked me, I hesitated only for a second due to the oddness of the question "...stand in the sunlight for an hour" I answered _do they even have those here?_, when he punched me -hard- across the cheek, I guessed it wasn't his original question "what was the question again?" I asked dazed, watching as the blood from my nose dripped onto my lap, he yanked my hair upwards so that I was looking straight in his eye's "I asked who the fuck you were bitch." "Koori of the yuki clan" his eyes narrowed confused "I thought that shit clan was extinct?".

I shrugged my shoulders.

I crossed my leg's, slouching in my seat so I would be more comfortable. "So do you even know _why _I'm here? Or did leader-sama just tell you to torture some girl?" He merely smirked leaning in "yes" he grabbed my jaw and licked from my chin to the tip of my nose, my face reddened, mind blanking for a few seconds. He cackles as he stabs himself with his scyth, _I think I know where this is going._ Blood gushed from the wound, his hand smeared it all over his chest before cupping a full, letting it drip through his fingers and to the floor between us.

"I said I was going to cooperate!" I started panicking pulling against the restraints, he drew the symbol of Jashin on the stone floor with his foot. "It's more fun when they scream the answers" skin changing color when he spoke, he smiled hugely watching my reaction as he silt his own wrist, I flinched feeling the wound being mirrored by my body, blood seeped from the cuff making it slick. My blood dripped in rivers down the chair pooling onto the floor, my voice went up octaves as I shouted my lungs out "RAPE!", "Pein get your red ass in here!".

"Shut it bitch!" I grunted as my leg was torn open, he shivered in ecstasy.

I sat through roughly 2 hours, suffering cut after cut and his groaning pleasure, him asking the general questions (why are you here? what do you know?), soon he got bored interrogating me and my sassy self, and just started slitting his skin open, sometimes he would go deep to the bone, sometimes he would gouge and twist, and he would cut many times along the arm but barely penetrate the skin much like a paper-cut, but when he started going for the face I decided enough was enough.

I gave a war cry before pulling as hard as I could on the cuff with my bloody wrist, slipping free scraping my knuckles on the small metal opening. I leap giving the masochist a two foot kick to the face, sending him skidding to the floor and more importantly out of the hell circle, his nose gushed blood, my nose gushed more blood "stupid cunt!" Hidan roared wiping at his nose. I grabbed the other cuff trying again and again to yank my hand free as he was distracted, my vision blurred, and my heart started hurting now that adrenaline was pumping throughout my body. Blood slick fingers on the metal kept making me fumble _shitshitshit_. "_Fuck it"_ I groaned breaking my thumb, slipping my hand free, turning just in the nick of time to give him a roundhouse kick to the ribs sending him through the wall _because I'm a badass_. I smiled smugly as rubble fell onto Hidan where he lay, my vision kept spinning and I slipped in my own blood puddle, smacking my head into the floor.

Shaking my head out of the black stupor, I opened my eyes to find Hidan standing over my fallen body scythe raised to poke a hole through my head, and bloody the room even more, and the wall was also _not _broken. So you can understand my knee jerk reaction when I punched him in the ball's, he grunted falling to his knees, I quickly gathered chakra into my palm, I knew I only needed a split-second touch for this move "Ninja art: Cold blooded!" I shouted, slapping him across the face with the last of my strength. This Jutsu makes the blood freeze in an opponent for approximately 5 seconds give or take body mass, effective if you need a moment to prepare the next move, or just immobilize the opponent long enough to slit his throat, and get on with your life.

I sunk to my knees as tunnel vision overtook me, tremors raked over my small frame I knelt breathing shallowly, Iv'e lost too much blood, I don't think I can stay awake much- I heard the metal door open "Hidan-san that's enough, you may leave now", _FINALLY _I sighed forehead touching the floor, hearing cursing in the background as the silver haired man left wrenching the door open, then slamming it behind him. A black cloak with red clouds knelt in front of me, my eye's trailed up to meet the purple swirly eyes of the Nagato controlled Yahiko puppet. "What do you want?" he asked face blank, "...to help..." I replied, my features just as blank and body beyond numb.

He eyed me a few moments more, searching for deceit within my pale blue eyes "...we don't need any more members", my eyes drooped, then closed "I'll be the damn cook then, seamstress...I don't care", I started tipping dangerously he was quiet for a moment before murmuring "...very well."

I bonelessly fell forward onto the cold corpse.

* * *

Sorry this edit/update took so long...

I want to thank, BakaAndTensaiProductionz, x HaloWings x, Jigoku Kara no Koneko, allonsyepicsnowman, xXDeathBunnyXx2, Arcami, BatmanGummyBearsAndDinos, for joining the group, I really thought I was just going to be getting 1 maybe 2, if any followers/ favoriters, I guess my writing doesn't suck as much as I think it does... The sure way of knowing your reading a novices writing, they have their character pass-out alot HA sad but true.


	3. Step 3: Find Common Ground

A/N: Finishing this at 3 am, because I'm an insomniac, sorry for any ooc'ness, Iv'e only watched a couple episodes on Shippuden

Disclaimer: Currently licking picklesalt off my fingers, if I owned this I'm pretty sure I'm wasting my money on _picklesalt..._

* * *

**Piss off of the mentally deranged peacemakers**

I laid still and silent on the bed, afraid that if I moved the pounding in my head would intensify, _I swear I'm putting off drinking for awhile..._

"Ugh, time to get my lazy ass up...1, 2..." I sat up. I Swung my legs over the side and I stood unsteadily, stance wavering as my leg gave out beneath me, I stumbled over and crashed to the floor, managing to catch myself last second _shit,_ blinding pain shot up my arm.

I stared stupidly for a few minutes, not processing what I was seeing.

The hand's sticking out in front of me were morbidly small for my body, the thumb, _my _thumb was splinted, my wrist was bandaged as well. _The fuck?_

Head thumping along with my heart beat, I looked around the room confused, no beer bottle littered nightstand, no trash under the bed, and the walls were not green...I'm not in my room...and I'm not me.

The room was pretty much empty, aside from the bag at the end of the bed I was previously resting on, another bed across the room, and two slightly open doors, one looked to lead to a hallway, the other to a restroom, I tottered unsteadily to the restroom.

A blood curdling shriek left me as I looked into the mirror, a young pale haired girl with dull grey-blue eyes stared back, horrified and mouth agape. _Where the fuck is my face?!_ My head whipped around to the figure standing in the doorway. My brain finally catching up with the situation "You should be resting" the woman spoke quietly, I took a deep breath -pushing my thought's, _my past_ to the dark recess of my mind- letting it out slowly.

"I'm going to-" English still coming through my mouth _no wait_ "I'm going to look around a bit, I don't think I'll be able to sleep much more", she gave me a frowny face, but didn't object further.

I limped out of the room using the wall as support, Konan followed, I rolled my eyes "I'm not going to run off as soon as I'm left alone" I said sarcastically, she didn't budge. "Tch fine I hope you have fun watching me hobble around all day" I muttered darkly, closing the door behind us.

I roamed the hallways, knocking on every door and looking into every room I passed "ohayou?" I asked only to be met with an empty room, my blue haired shadow bringing up the rear _where is everybody? _Weren't there 10 people in this organization?

15 door's later my ears perked up, I zoned in on arguing a few doors down, my hand thumping the door before opening it slightly peeking in. "Ohayou?" I whispered, "art is an explosion! Fleeting, un!", "no, true art is eternal".

I shut the door quickly _NOPE_.

A few hallways more, and I ran into Kakuzu while turning a corner. A smile instantly split my face, something about a samurai in a ninja world tickled my fancy. I bowed respectively "ohayou gozaimasu Kakuzu-sama~" I giggled the hero worship crystal clear in my voice, his eyes narrowed "can I see your prison tat's?" I asked clasping my hands together to my cheek giving his cloak covered arms a meaningful glance, sparkles filling my eyes. He must've just gotten back from a mission, he smelled of blood and money. "It's nighttime" he grunted before walking past, completely ignoring my question. "O-oyasumi nasai..." I stuttered as his footsteps faded down the hall. I stood silently no longer leaning against the wall for support. I turned to the woman behind me, face slowly reddening and gave her my best Hannya face, "y-you..." my voice guttural "why would you let me embarrass myself like that in front of _him _of all people?!" We passed at least 20 rooms, she had plenty of chances to _tell me_.

She hid a small smile behind her hand.

I growled at her before stomping off down a random hallway, ignoring the painful twinge in my leg.

"Koori, how's your leg feeling?" this wasn't asked in concern, this was asked in a pleased sneer. I turned to the masochist who was lounging on a couch chair, (Zetsu was standing in a corner, his eyes bore into my frame watching my every move) _I must have wandered into the living room area_, before looking down at my red stained pant leg. I must've aggravated the wound too much, I'm wearing my white pants too, dangit. "...It's not my leg, I'm on my menstrual cycle".

I limped away, when everyone in the room paused.

"Hey, I'm not finished talking with you bitch!" zombie boy stomped after me, konan silently trailing. I walked into a kitchen area when a voice spoke up, "ah so this is the new gaki eh Itachi-san?" Kisame said focusing on me with a little smirk on his blue face, "hn" the uchiha ignored me as I sat next to him, "so what did you do to gain the attention of Akatsuki gaki?" I stole a glance at Konan '_they were not told' _her gaze stated, I huffed rubbing the back of my head. Lying, lying, that's all I ever do nowadays...better stick with _A_ truth then. "...I was born into the Yu-" Hidan shoved an elbow into my skull interrupting me mid-sentence, "-this slut is from that shit snow clan" he said for me, fist resting against his cheek. _I can't wait for you to get trapped in a ditch for all eternity_ I pinched his arm harshly digging the nails in his flesh, "Oh? I thought that the cursed Yuki clan was dead and gone?" The ex-Kiri nin jabbed, chuckling. "Kiri-nin seem to be losing their..._touch_, no wonder you left" I jabbed back at the shark, he huffed smirking, I crossed my arms "apparently clan's nowadays seem to have trouble _staying _dead" I met the black eyes of Itachi, and so we started an impromptu staring contest _I'm not backing down_ "neh Kisame-sama, have you ever opened a fishes mouth and looked inside as it struggled to breath?" I asked, missing his WTF face since I was still looking at his partner.

"Speaking of, you can summon fish right? So that kinda makes you like Aquaman, that's both awesome AND lame" my eye's watered slightly begging me to see his reaction, but no, must...win...staring...contest "aquam-SHARKS, I summon SHARKS, not fish" he emphasized.

"Sharks are fish, dumb-ass" Hidan said adding in his two cents, "your a GENIUS Hidan-san, please tell us more" I drolled resting a cheek against my hand.

"Hey, fuck you!".

"Koori-chan-" I twitched blinking, _goddamnit Nagato I was winning_ "-you seem cranky, it seems you haven't had enough sleep" Pein puppet stood in the doorway, "I'm not tired Leader-sama" I grumbled "your wounds need to heal" he ordered walking back out of the kitchen. _Is that all he came to the kitchen for? He's not going to eat? Wait does he even need to eat…._

"I'll show you back to your room" Konan shooed away Hidan, then helped me to stand. Sasori hiding within his hiruko puppet, and Deidara had moved to the living room when we passed, I managed to get a comment out of Sasori "another one, we are not running an orphanage" his voice grumbled, _could've fooled me_, while Deidara merely smiled and wiggled his fingers at me _shy?_. Zetsu was still standing in the corner, _creepy_. We walked back to my room in silence _I feel like there's something missing_.

I yawned hugely then blushed scowling, _stupid kid body_. "Arigatou Konan-sama for showing me around" I mumbled, she nodded slightly then left.

I walked through my open doorway curiously, finding the room pitch black, light halo'ed my shadow across the floor, and I caught a glimpse that my bag was rifled through, a few of my personal objects placed neatly across the bed_. _

_No thanks, _I turned around-

The door shut with a barely audible _click_. Leaving me blind.

I inhaled sharply, a gloved hand was placed over my open mouth, I resisted the urge to lick his hand, knowing it wouldn't really affect him.

"Don't scream Koori-chan, Tobi won't hurt you Tobi is a good boy~" the split personality man giggled. I gulped down the scream that creeped up my throat.

* * *

I wonder, what made you guy's join? was it her throwing up all over herself? or was it because of the most recent chapter when she threw the towel at kakuzus face as she was stark naked? (yes I know this line is very misleading for new people muahaha)

and I got another follower, kmimzy, welcome to the class, I hope you enjoi~


	4. Step 4: Say Hello, Say Goodbye

A/N: So anything you hate so far? Anything you really want to see in the future? Sorry for any OOC-ness throughout this story :/

Oh, and don't expect big fight scenes from me lol, I'm more drama inclined

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Uchiha's mentioned below, I just own Koori

* * *

**Speaking with the devil himself**

"So, you were waiting behind my door the entire night...in the dark?" I asked when he deemed I wouldn't scream my head off. What if I didn't return, would he have gotten bored then shuffled out of my room awkwardly? _Geez, going through my thing's when I'm not here...hiding behind my door, he's either the world's creepyist stalker, or the best un-__birthday __surprise guest._

He ignored my question, I felt the air shift as he walked circles around me, voice shifting to a more serious tone that of 'Madara's' "Koori of the Yuki clan, you hold knowledge that you should not" when I snorted, he held me in place by the neck "tell me why I shouldn't split your throat right now, spy".

"I'm not a spy, I'm from a different world...this was a book series" I bit out as his gloved fingers tightened warningly, why is it no one ever believes me?...nevermind I wouldn't believe me either. "You wouldn't believe me" I reiterated, "Humor me" my eyes rolled as hard as they could, "fiiiine" this is the last time I'm explaining this shit, I ran my hand across the wall searching for the lightswitch, then limped to the bed and sat gingerly on the white sheets.

I got up again a second later "actually on second thought, I think we're going to need sake". The masked man gripped my arm. "SIT DOWN" I made an ugly face at him, grumpily sitting back down with a pout. He sat next to me crossing his arms _at least sit on the other bed_, I heaved a sigh.

"...I suppose I only know of this series because of my daughter" I mused smirking slightly, then grimaced looking at the floor.

"Daughter?" he asked masked face looking me up and down "how old are you?" I think I genuinely surprised him. "I was 28 when I…and this body is 15 now" I rubbed the back of my head "_anyways_ my daughter was a huge fan of these books, so she basically forced me to read them along with her" I smiled fondly at the memories "she was 10" I shook my head _anyways_.

"The series was all about an enthusiastic blue eyed blond boy" he stiffened immediately "Minato?" I looked into his eye hole "iie, his son Uzumaki Naruto, the...uh prophecy kid" a dark aura surrounded him, I'm sure he was thinking along the lines of '_shit, I should've killed that baby when I had the chance'_ "the book shows his exploits as he grows older, and changed the hearts of his enemy's...but he's the least of your worries for at least...5 years?" I paused for a breath "but it doesn't only show his life, it also shows those of his closest friends, Sasuke, Sakura...Kakashi" he didn't even flinch, damn "and the plans of Akatsuki".

I shrugged "it's noble, wanting to change the world for the better, that's why I joined".

"But that's not whats important right now, whats important now is plans...your plans, and people who tattle" I said nodding.

"You seem to have a weasel in the group, you need to get rid of him...the sooner the better." "The Uchiha? A pathetic pacif-" I pointed at him eyes narrowing "stop that" he grabbed my hand and squeezed, air hissed between my teeth. " He managed to trick you till he died, or you just seriously didn't care that he made this organization's goal that much harder". "The Uchiha's were planning a coup, Danzo-sama couldn't let that happen so he ordered Itachi-san to kill his own clan...making it seem like the genius cracked...and you were there so you know the rest" I waved a hand "he's still loyal to Konoha, and always will be".

"How can I be sure your telling me the truth hn? You yourself could become the informant" he stated bluntly.

"I already tried" I sneered crossing my arms.

"Danzo's a friendly bastard, gave me free rent, free food, and tried manipulating me nicely, when that didn't work, he tortured me...trying to make me one of his root agents because of my bloodline" I glared at the wall "I apparently have a will of steel, I was only there for two months before they were publicly executing me for being a '_spy_'" I grinned "but then the guard-" "-the guard that was in charge of you, incidentally took a plunge down the stairs, giving you the perfect opportunity to escape" the scarred man finished for me.

"…Yup" _if you knew why did you have me explain the whole thing then?_ "Didn't you think it was too easy? How no one followed after you?" he rumbled.

I paused.

_I refuse to believe._

I hit my fist to my palm "it was the easy button, I must've hit it accidentally on my way out".

_That Akatsuki wanted me, before I wanted them._

He stared at me as if I was -I assume from his tone of voice- stupid "and how no one stopped you at the gate?"

_It was my own idea to go to them...right?_

"You planted spy's within Konoha...just to have someone with my blood limit" I leaned over my knees _oh dear god, it was probably Zetsu too leading me by the arm to my death_ I shivered scratching the spot on my arm, he stood as I processed this, making way for the door. "Now I have a family matter to take care of" I whipped my head up "are you going to kill him?" "...perhaps" he answered. I got up to my feet, clasping my hands in front of me "Let me try talking to him first, please" I stood by him beside the door.

"You're going to warn him".

"Yes...I am".

I strolled through the hallways hands on the wall for support "Iiiiiitachi-san" I called, maybe if I annoyed him enough he would come to me. "Iiiita-" I flinched when I was tapped on the shoulder "yes?" I asked turning to face Itachi "did you need something?" His voice bored, I reached out and held his hands in mine "Can we talk somewhere private?"

If anyone passed by at that moment, it might've seemed like I was about to confess my feelings for him. Hell, Itachi probably thought I was too, why else would the new girl want to speak to him?...I watched as he put on his default face, and led us away from prying eyes.

We walked outside to a clearing, the trees surrounding us were shredded, and the ground was upturned _this must be where they train_. The moon was was blue and full, a cool breeze washed over us, calming my nerves slightly. He turned me with a raised eyebrow, I took a deep breath _you can do this_.

"You need to leave, now" I blurted quickly, his other eyebrow was now raised, but he remained silent "Ob-Madara's going to kill you" his whole body tensed, and his expression turned shocked.

He latched onto my arm, leading me deeper into the surrounding forest, I almost tripped over my feet a few times.

"Tell me what you know" the shadows of the trees eating up his frame, all but his red eyes.

I gripped his hand's once again, and squeezed my eyes shut, because if I'm holding his hand's there's less chance of him slitting my throat "he found out about you still being loyal to Konoha…" _because of me_ "go back to Konoha, go back to your brother, explain it all to him".

"...how did you find out about this?"

I shook my head.

"It would take too long to explain, he only gave me 10 minutes to warn you".

"Why would you want to help me?" he asked quietly, I licked my dry lips "because…" _my daughter_ "my sister loved you" I smiled fondly "she would kill me if she found out I let you die needlessly" he shook his head "I cannot go back, Konohagakure would go to ruin if the truth was revealed" he said sounding pained. "Then...then, shit I don't know! You're the genius here…just runaway and hide somewhere!" My throat tightened, I took a breath to calm "you have such little time left Itachi-san...you can't protect anyone if you're dead" I whispered. He was silent for a moment, the cogs in his brain turning. "Why are you here?" he asked, words escaped me, my eyes clenched tight why am I here? With Akatsuki? In this new dangerous life?…I've asked that question many times before "life screwed with my reality, I'm just returning the favor" I smiled a little too wide, showing a little too many teeth.

The silence between us thickened, he was thinking of the future, while I thought of the past.

"Come with me, you will die here" he spoke quietly, my eyes snapped opened in surprise. "...I know that, this is my punishment" I said letting go of his hands smiling.

"Good luck Itachi-san" I wished him.

"Good luck Koori-san" he replied.

...He disappeared, as if he evaporating into the air, but I knew that this wouldn't be the last words exchanged between us.

I turned to the path that would take me back to hidden base, gripping the ring in my hand almost painfully, the night was silent once more.

A couple days later Pein made up some bullshit lie of how Itachi was leaking information (maybe not so bullshit, just hasn't happened yet) and Kisame was left without a partner for the time being.


	5. Step 5: Interrupted Shenanigans

A/N: Filler chapter is filled with fillers, 4:30 am dang that has to be some sort of record, was going to end this when obi came in but that wouldv'e been too short, I've also added what koori looks like at the top left, she's wearing a mock kendo uniform, and the wings will be explained at later time, I also put a link on my profile.

As you can see I'm more of an artist then a writer, if your interested you can find more pics by me at devientart under the name ImmortalChordLove

Disclaimer: If I owned this that means I would have to be Misashi Kishimoto, meaning I would be a male and that would just be so awkward, so now I'm sort of thankful I don't own this

* * *

**Getting drunk with lunatics**

A few weeks later…

I stared up at the ceiling irritated.

_Scrich scrich scrich scrich_

The night would always bring the scratching above me, I have yet to figure out what was causing it "ughhhh" I pressed the pillow over my face hoping to block out the noise.

It didn't help.

And now a crack was starting to form _wonderful_, I sat up groggily and left my room, stumbling through the maze of halls and into the living room -after a week I could pretty much walk around on my own- it was thankfully empty as I walked in, I plopped face first into the couch.

I sighed at the blissful silence, allowing my tense muscles to relax, these few weeks I was worked to the bone, cleaning up after the missing nins, and training with whoever wasn't busy with organization duties and willing to put up with me for the day, which was mostly Kisame since he didn't have a partner. I dozed off until the soft padding of footsteps snapped me back awake, I whimpered cracking an eye open to the nuisance. _Speak of the devil_ Kisame trudged in and sat in a couch chair, I heaved a great sigh before sitting up properly "can't stand an empty room?" I asked, he never voiced his answer but his eyes narrowed. Ever since Itachi was called out on being a traitor he's been grumpy "do you miss him?" I tilted my head lazily to the side waiting for his answer _they did know eachother for a few years, must be hard for him_ "iie, he was a traitor to this organization, if I would have known I would've killed him myself".

I blinked startled "oh" _that's right I forgot he was a truth nut, and extremely loyal to the organization, he even commits suicide for this cause. _I grimaced rubbing the back of my head "oh" I repeated.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked curiously eyeing the hallway that would take us to the living quarters, I shrugged "the scratching was driving me mad" I said sighing once again "fleas?" he asked cautiously looking me up and down, I cracked a smile "in the ceiling above my bed" I pointed upwards "the scratching won't stop, even when I plug my ears". He looked confused "I've never had that problem" he looked at the ceiling curiously, we sat in awkward silence, I've never had a conversation with him besides him giving me orders during training, actually I've never had a friendly conversation with any of the members really….

I changed the subject.

"So with Itachi-san missing...where does that leave you?" I asked awkwardly, "leader-sama will likely choose you as my next partner" I rubbed the back of my head "but I'm not really that strong, I'm more of an evasive/defensive type, I haven't even been offered a stupid cloak" _I realllly want one. _"Hai, speaking of strength's, is your blood limit the only reason Leader-sama wanted you? I don't see that as reason enough for Leader-sama to get Hidan-san to torture you" I froze, which was ultimately the _wrong _thing to do in front of a trained ninja, his eyes narrowed "h-hai! You know if that one guy Zabuza still alive? I think he would be great as your partner, you have so much in common!" I squeaked, I ducked my head, avoiding his sharp gaze, got up off the couch since I was fully awake now, and went to the next room into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of sake from the bottom shelve, almost dropping it as I saw him leaning against the counter directly behind me, I swallowed nervously "would you like some sake?" I tilted the white bottle in offering. The blue man took the bottle from my hand, reaching to an drawer above me for the cups, we were barely an inch apart _is he doing this on purpose, because I'm feeling a bit terrified, why is he so tall?! _Then again I'm barely 152cm (5foot) tall.

We sat at the table "aren't you a little young to be drinking gaki?" he questioned me amused as I reached for a cup, I blinked at him owlishly "I'm a ninja, so I can drink if I want to" I snatched the little cup downing it in one go then regretting it as I hacked and coughed, he merely smirked at me sipping at his own. I cleared my throat "you want the truth right? well you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you" I steepled my fingers nervousness clawing at me, he poured me more sake. On the 5th cup full, I no longer felt nervous just weary "I-it's not 'hiccup' fair, I didn't ask for thissh life" something slammed onto the table startling me, "aaah! The Nazi's are bombing!" I shrieked shielding my head, diving under the table and dropping my cup. "Tobi wants to drink too!" I peeked up from my hiding place to see Tobi planking on the table.

Was he listening to our entire conversation?

I snuck on all fours till I was next to Kisame, my hand creeped up the table slowly, fingers seeking the white bottle _my sake, gotcha baby _a hand yanked me up from the floor, and I came face to face with an orange mask "stingy koori-chan is stingy!" he gripped my wrist harshly though his voice was playful, ooh he was angry with me, _I can fix this_.

"Boop boop" I poked his eyehole.

He howled shoving me into kisame, making me drop the liquor shattering it on the floor "nooo! He was so young!" I reached for the mess of broken glass and beautiful nectar across the ground. _I'll lick it up if I have to!_

"What the fuck is going on in here?! It's 4 in the morning you fucking heathens!" Hidan's voice shouted coming from the doorway. The scene he walked in on was me leaning haphazardly over Kisame's lap and Tobi on his knees on the table in front of us gripping his mask "the fuck are you doing raping the new girl in the kitchen?!" He scratched his bare chest absentmindedly "well I'm already halfway naked" "oh hell no! Get out of here snow white!" I threw my geta at his face, which he dodged easily, since it somehow managed to reach the opposite wall near the fridge.

"What's going on, un?" a voice sounded from behind him.

"Nothing better be broken, I won't be the one paying for it" Kakuzu grumbled in the back, my eye's lit up.

Everyone trailed in "Kakuzu-sama you can join!" I lept off Kisame's lap, lurched over to the fridge to replace the broken sake bottle, my other shoe was somehow missing "sake for everyone! Except forrr you!" I stumbled over my shoeless feet as the world spun.

Soon all the organization members were in the kitchen surrounding the large table receiving sake at 4am. Needless to say no work got done the following hours, as laughter and story's of their favorite kill's were exchanged. Nagato and Sasori refused to drink, and everyone stared as Tobi poured his drink through the eye hole of his swirly orange mask.

I was the first to pass-out, half on the chair half sprawled on the floor.

* * *

Any guesses as to _WHY_ she scratches the back of her head so much?


	6. Step 6: Blood and Water

A/N: I just realized I lied to everyone about the pic last chap, sorry bout that, but NOW the picture should be there. And here it is, the event that inspired this whole story (the beginning part at least)

Disclaimer: I'm laughing so hard right now, oh god, I don't think I'll be able to write this disclaimer, aka: I got lazy...and couldn't think of a quirky response

* * *

**Creepy wake up calls, nude evenings, and unusual nights**

I stared.

_What the hell is that?_

The crack in the ceiling was larger, as the scratching grew more quick and intense.

My eyes widened in horror as blood seeped through.

_What the hell _is _that?!_

I lay frozen to the bed, hands gripping the white sheets underneath me, blood dripped onto my face.

Some parts of the wall gave way, giving me a view of...worms? They wiggled erratically sensing a way out, I held my breath unable to force myself to move, as they bunched into the opening.

Blood dripped down the squirming lengths, as they inched forward bit by bit, showing that they were all connected at the end.

A hand...

A bloody hand stuck out of the ceiling the nails were missing from the bloody stubs, writhing and reaching aimlessly toward me, I leaned into the bed as hard as I was able, a slender wrist and kimono covered arm shoved itself free. _Well at least she isn't naked _I stared morbidly as it struggled to reach me, blood dripping in waves down the arm, soaking my hair and getting into my eyes, long black hair peeked out of the large forming crack, more fingers wriggled through the hole muffled words accompanying.

Trembling and breathing heavily, unevenly, I didn't hear as the door was opened, nearly snapped off its hinges.

"Koori-chan, Tobi wanted to wake you early, so you wouldn't be late for the mission!" A muffled voice exclaimed.

"Come with me, comewithme, _comewithme!_"

"..."

"...Koori-chan?" The bed shifted slightly beside me, an orange mask half blocked the terrible thing above me. Tears dripped down the sides of my face, "Obito…" momentarily forgetting my manners, and that I was only supposed to know him as Madara. oops too late now "Obito, do you see the women?" I whispered fearfully, watching as the figure wriggled its shoulder out, afraid that if I spoke any higher she would lunge at me and whisk me away to hell.

He looked up, she clawed at his mask trying to move him out of the way smearing it with blood "there's nothing there Koori-chan" he said unsurly.

_It isn't real_.

"She's calling me, r-reaching for me", "eeh? She just wants to play patty cake Koori-chan!" He crouched down beside the bed peering at my face _sadistic bastard_.

She was now hip free and straining, I reached up hesitantly to the bloody maiden with a trembling hand, just as she herself was-

"_come, come, come...with...me! Comewithme!"_

-My fingers bumped into a gloved hand before our fingers could touch, I blinked rapidly startled "come on or you're going to be late! I've got your shoes" he yanked me out of bed, I stumbled and crashed to the floor gasping for air _was I holding my breath?_

I walked down the hall in a daze "I brought Koori-chan like leader-sama wanted, Tobi is a good boy!", "good, you may leave now Tobi-san" the puppet gave me a glance "OK!" he exclaimed, my geta dropped with clunks, Tobi skipped away merrily now that his task was done. "Oy! Why is the bitch coming leader?!"

I coughed.

"Because I know exactly where he is..." everyone turned to look at me, I was on my butt putting on my shoes, on autopilot. I stood up brushing myself off, the effects of the room drifting out of my mind for the time being _just another tuesday_ "...and I'm your best chance of convincing him to join us", "and why is that?" Kisame wondered. "He has a young boy traveling with him, a fellow Yuki clan member" I tapped my chest, his eyes widened slightly "another one?" Kisame asked incredulously, I nodded smirking slightly.

Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan and I left the base soon after, our mission, recruit Momochi Zabuza demon of the hidden mist, and his partner haku of the Yuki clan.

Traveling across the country was boring, I tried amusing myself with eye spy but that drove me a little mad, I started seeing cats in the bushes that weren't there, it distracted me enough that I tripped over a branch I was going to land on, I almost face planted but Kisame caught me in time. He was probably the only one in the group that cared enough to help me, Hidan laughed at my clumsiness and Kakuzu ignored my presence altogether.

On the 5th day of running and sleeping in the wilderness, everyone started getting quite stale, so we all agreed (except for Kakuzu-sama) to go an inn the next night, it was super lucky this one had a natural hot springs, I could use a long soak for my aching muscles.

I froze in the doorway, a thin towel wrapped around my lithe frame, men and women were littered across the warm waters, most of them civilians, my companions at the corner. I started walking over to a group of random women "Koori-san, over here!" Kisame called across the water I blushed heavily, I stopped then unwillingly treaded back to my comrades _don't look at them don't look at them_. "What's wrong?" Kisame asked puzzled "I'm afraid if I look, I won't think of you guys the same way again".

"You shy skank?" the religious zombie tugged at my towel I adjusted my hold, I blushed _calm down koori, it's nothing you haven't seen before...but they'll see…_I sighed, and slowly released my death grip on the towel, letting it drop around my hips, I closed my eyes and turned away slightly face burning, I felt their eyes inspecting me "neh, Koori-san how did you get that scar?". Sure I have scars all over my body, but what ninja doesn't? No he was asking about _that _one, I put a hand over my heart which did nothing as it was still very much visible from my back.

I cleared my throat, "bounty hunters from kiri...they caught a whiff of my mothers trail, which wasn't surprising since she flaunted her powers." I looked over to their faces dully "she had two kids to take care of, and she put us in harms way for bravado, she deserved to die...but that didn't stop me from trying to save her, I took a sword to the heart that was meant for her gut, but it went through. I rubbed at the phantom pain " S_he fought till she died, and since I was albino colored so _different_ from the rest of the clan, they didn't bother taking my head, and so they left me there to__ die in a pool of our blood_. "I wasn't afraid to die, I was more afraid for what would come after..." I whispered.

Hidan then ruined my pity party "I'd still screw you despite the scars and small tits, you've got a nice ass" I turned an ugly red, and whipped around "as if I would ever-" my eyes wandered, I quickly covered my nose _his young strong body is tempting though_. Hidan smirked, Kakuzu rolled his eyes, and Kisame facepalmed, my eyes widened "I-I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

When Hidan started to move towards me, I sputtered trying to hold him back with a hand.

Thinkthinkthink_ OH!_.

"Y-you better watch your own ass Hidan-sama!" I pointed "did you know it was common practice for samurai to screw their younger disciples?!" They all froze, Kakuzu's head turned towards me oh-so-gradually.

_Wait_...

I flung my wet towel at the stitched man's face and scrambled out of the water, the hot springs chilling due to my blind panic.

Black threads shot from his body, everyone in the spa freaked and ran to the safety of their rooms, with me hot on their heels, a shrill screech escaped my throat as they wrapped around my ankles, dragging me back to the pool. _Ow god my boobies!_

I clawed at the rocky floor "I didn't mean it!" I managed to scream before he dragged me under.

After our fun water adventure, we went inside to dry off, because of the epidemic we caused the owner and his wife gave us anything we needed, the poor guy was about to pee himself "so s-sake for the men...and milk for the child?"

I covered my mouth, memories filled my vision "Boobs! She still forced me, no matter how much I struggled to get away!" I clasped my hands together "please give me mikan chuhai" "aren't you a little too young though kid?" he asked hesitantly "I'm a ninja I can drink if I want to damn it!" I slammed my palms on the tabletop, the waiter jumped. "Koori" I turned eyes sparkling "...shut up" I pouted crossing my arms "and you get sake and a glass of milk for the girl" he scrambled off with a 'yes sir' "ehhhh?!" I squawked.

"You won't grow strong and healthy if you don't drink your milk" he was smirking under his mask I just knew it, _this is because I called you a fagot isn't it?_ I rubbed at my eyes "you don't know how traumatizing it is being forced to suck on a boob" Kisame and Hidan gave me amused smiles, I deadpanned "You guys are sick, I'm going to sleep".

"We're leaving after the drink" "ehhhh?!" this time it was the whole group "we've wasted enough time already, and time-" "-is money, the fuck Kakuzu who the fuck put you in charge?!" Hidan stood in outrage, "I thought we would be able to sleep till morning?" I added slumping in my chair, "here are your drinks" "yeah...thanks" Kisame responded with a sigh, the owner returned then went back to the kitchen to hide.

"No fuck this!" all the drinks but the milk went crashing to the floor, I discreetly bumped the table causing it to spill off the side, the zombie walked off to the bedrooms he paused turning around "Kakuzu, go suck a dick".

The table flipped, and I tripped over myself to get behind Kisame, trying to stay out of the ensuing fight.

"Are they always like this?" I groaned, "yup come on, we probably have time for a quick nap" he yawned.


	7. AN Holy Crap

I'm going to be editing the past chapters because holy shit my grammar sucks! I didn't realize it till I was re-reading them, SERIOUSLY SORRY ABOUT THAT, I may add a bit more to each chapter I update as well.

So when this false chapter actually turns into, _7. Step 7: blah blah blah_ , that's when you'll know I'm done with the editing.

Forgive me once again! I'll be back soon..


End file.
